<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>以己之躯 by nbgls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263992">以己之躯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls'>nbgls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbgls/pseuds/nbgls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>以己之躯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“今晚八点，罗恩酒店905号房，这是他最后一次出现在这，错过这次机会就很难再找到他行踪了”</p><p>“好”</p><p>“切记，小心，肖战这人狡猾的很”</p><p>“你什么时候见我失败过”</p><p>“也对，z国最强杀手，只要你出马，就从未失…”</p><p>“嘟嘟嘟…”</p><p>“喂，喂？靠，连个拍马屁的机会也不给”</p><p>而此时的王一博正在收拾行李，他一生漂泊在外，从未在哪歇息过，这次事办完后，就准备找个乡野小村，以一个普通人的身份活下去</p><p>狙击枪，手枪，毒药这些工具他都用过，这次王一博想试试用别的工具</p><p>晚上七点半，王一博带上小刀就出门了</p><p>“905，905,唉，在这”王一博正准备撬门的时候，门突然开了条缝</p><p>里面的小人探出头来“龟老的人？”</p><p>还没来得及反应肖战怎么这么早来了，就回了句“嗯，你是肖先生？”</p><p>“对，进来吧”</p><p>肖战打开门，王一博才知道肖战只围了条浴巾</p><p>“先去洗澡”</p><p>“嗯？哦”王一博为了不暴露身份，只好先去洗澡了</p><p> </p><p>而此时的肖战正在打电话“龟老，都说了这种事不用你管，你怎么还直接送人过来了”</p><p>这么快就到了？算了管他的，正好，还怕那小姑娘受不了狼性大发的少爷“少爷，这是老爷的意思，你也知道，老爷……”还没等龟老说完，肖战就挂断电话了</p><p>按龟老的性格，肯定不只是送人过来那么简单</p><p>肖战想离开，却发现门锁了“艹，死老头不讲武德”</p><p>ᅳᅳ</p><p>王一博觉得自己越洗越热，脑袋也越来越不清晰</p><p>艹， 被算计了</p><p>王一博围上浴巾，拿着刀就冲了出去</p><p>肖战的身份特殊，经常被刺杀，所以他对杀气非常敏感</p><p>王一博拿着小刀朝肖战刺去，没成想被他躲过去了</p><p>肖战一个转身就掐住他的脖子往门上撞去，小刀也随即掉了下来</p><p>要按平时，就算王一博中药了，他也能杀出条血路来，可是肖战可不是普通人，肖战从小到大被人行刺无数，早就练就了一身防身术，但是对现在的王一博也只是勉勉强强的控制</p><p>“谁派你来的？”肖战加大手中的力度</p><p>“呵，大名鼎鼎的肖战居然会使用奸计暗算别人，看来外面的传闻不可信啊”</p><p>网传肖战为人光明磊落，是个正人君子，就算是被人暗杀也不会用下药这种奸计来对付他们，而是给那些人机会，光明正大地和他们对打，但无论那人多强大，最终还是会惨败在肖战的脚下，殊不知那些传闻只是肖战的父亲让人传出去的，肖战确实是个正人君子，却只会些三脚猫功夫，而暗杀的人都是被肖战上边的保镖杀死的</p><p> </p><p>王一博知道传闻不可信，但现如今只能用这种办法来为自己求得生机</p><p>“什么？下药！”我就知道，死老爷子下手够狠，肖战不用想也知道这是春药</p><p>肖战想捂住口鼻，但还是迟了</p><p>王一博出来的匆忙，身上水珠没擦就出来，现在水珠就着地心引力，往下掉，从发梢到还未消得奶膘到带着青筋的脖子，纹理清晰地腹肌，再下面就是被浴巾裹着的下半身</p><p>肖战情不自经的吻上那饱满的双唇，王一博也热烈回应，甚至比肖战吻的更猛烈</p><p>分开之际，还带出口水丝，色情无比，还没缓过气来的肖战附在王一博耳边呼吸半响说出一句“和我做，免你一死”</p><p>肖战知道自己逃不出去，在这迟早会像那人一样，到时候自己根本无力抵抗，还不如称现在把人控制住</p><p>肖战松开王一博的脖子，重新吻上去，带着王一博到床上压了上去，手也没闲着，摸着自己多年都未炼成的腹肌，真爽</p><p>而王一博的手也开始到处乱摸，先是头，再到脖子，腰，最后是屁股，肖战腰细的王一博一手就能揽住，屁股摸起来软软的，还挺多肉，真爽</p><p>不过没摸两下就被肖战打下“我才是上面的，别碰我屁股”</p><p>“好好好，不摸不摸，让我再亲亲”王一博已经完全臣服于情欲之下管他什么刺杀，自己的小弟才重要，现在王一博满脑子都是肖战的大屁股，小蛮腰</p><p>摁下肖战的头就又亲了起来，带着肖战换了个位置，解开肖战的浴巾就开始撸动对方的小弟，这还是王一博第一次帮别人解决</p><p>王一博强势的热吻堵住了肖战的呻吟，但肖战挺身顶胯足以证明肖战有多享受</p><p>肖战也不甘示弱，卸下了王一博的浴巾，抓到王一博的小弟时就开始惋惜，唉，长那么大却要。。。唉，真是可惜</p><p>“唔…”略带薄茧的小手正在慰藉这自己的小弟，真tm的爽</p><p>王一博似是不够爽一般，将自己的腿跨开，下身压低另一只手捧着肖战的屁股将他抬高，让两位小弟近距离接触，然后带着那只小手一起慰藉</p><p>“唔…太，太快了，慢点，嗯～”肖战一只手仍由王一博摆布，另一只手推开王一博，离开那个带走自己氧气的唇</p><p>肖战的声音不仅没让王一博减速，然而刺激到了王一博</p><p>感受到身上的那物变得更大，速度也随之增快，肖战有些后悔了</p><p>王一博的唇离开了肖战的唇又开始骚动了，但这次却不是肖战的唇，而是转移到肖战的那两颗巧克力</p><p>“别…啊哈，太刺激了，不要”被温暖湿润的口腔含住巧克力开始慢慢变硬，乳晕也开始逐渐扩散</p><p> </p><p>在这双重夹击下，肖战先缴械投降了，身体微微弓起来，射出浓稠的精液</p><p>肖战拿出附在小弟上的手，撇在床上“好累”</p><p>王一博将头抬起，泪汪汪的眼睛看着肖战，似在控诉肖战的无情，还没射出的小弟没了慰藉，开始顶撞肖战身下</p><p>“唉唉唉，别撞，我才是上面那个”</p><p>“想要…”王一博答非所问，他将肖战的手抓到肖战的头顶，作势要把他小弟撞进那小口中</p><p>“等等等等等等，你不会是没做过吧”肖战有些害怕王一博真的要不做润滑就进去</p><p>王一博不说话，一个劲的顶着肖战下身</p><p>肖战在这待了那么久，早就完全中药了，根本没力气反抗，只好认命的做下面的那个“你别…柜子里润滑剂”</p><p> </p><p>润滑真是个漫长的时间……</p><p>王一博倒出将近一半的润滑液，直接塞进那隐秘的小穴中</p><p>“唔…你。。你别一下子进那么多，一根一根来，慢点”</p><p>王一博有点急，毕竟自己一次也没泄，他没办法慢慢感受那处的精致和温暖，只想赶紧做好润滑，将自己的小弟放进去</p><p> </p><p>潦潦草草的润滑过后王一博迫不及待的将下身放进去，一下子用力过猛就进了一半</p><p>“唔”一个是痛的，一个是爽的，是爽是痛的人是谁显而易见</p><p>肖战也是第一次做这种事，后面涨涨的，像是拉硬屎一样堵在后面，还有一丝丝肛裂的痛感</p><p>待完全进去之后，王一博就开始律动起来，肖战也从中感受到了快感</p><p> </p><p>肖战能清晰的感受到王一博小弟的温度，硬度</p><p>王一博的事物前端较翘，所以当王一博顶到前列腺的时候肖战觉得自己快要爽死了但嘴上却说着不要，可王一博本就是叛逆性人格，你越不让他做他越要做</p><p> </p><p>接二连三的顶撞到那处，随着每次顶撞，肖战的小穴也不自觉的收缩，夹得王一博好不舒服</p><p> </p><p>这一晚不知道换了多少个姿势，做了多少个小时，肖战只知道这一夜他爽了，就是有点废腰</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>